Gravity Falls: The Weirdness in Time
by epixScott1
Summary: Dipper and Mabel are back in Gravity Falls for the third time for the summer, and they met a new kid who moves into Gravity Falls. While Dipper shows the new kid around town, they stumble upon a time machine in an abandoned barn. Now Pines twins and the new kid go on time travel adventures that would lead to them a significant threat to humanity.
1. Chapter 1

On a warm Monday afternoon on June 21 in the town of Gravity Falls at the suburb, two fifteen-year-old twins were talking to each other while walking on the sidewalk. The two twins are the Pine twins Dipper and Mabel; they have been coming to Gravity Falls ever since they were twelve years old; since then they the sibling has been going through all sorts of weird adventures in the town. Dipper wore a light blue denim hoodie jacket, orange shirt, his old pine tree hat, dark blue pants, white socks, and white shoes; Dipper got a growth spurt early and became taller than his sister, and he has some hair on his chin. Next was his sister Mabel she wore a white shirt, one yellow circle earrings, red pants, white socks, and white shoes. Mabel's body change, as well as her body, started to become more attractive, she did not have her braces any more as her teeth are straight as an arrow and had her hair into a wavy ponytail.

The two twins were talking about what they are going to do for the summer in Gravity Falls only a few ideas and things come to their mind.

"So Dipper any plans you came up to do for this summer?" said Mabel

"For once Mabel I got no idea what I'm going to do for the summer I feel like I found every secret and mystery in Gravity Falls," said Dipper

"Maybe you'll ask out Pacifica out on a hot date,"

Dipper blushes, "I have no idea what you are talking, Mabel?" trying not to get into that conversation.

"Oh please, Dipper it so obvious that you and Pacifica are lovey-dovey with each other that would be shocking if you guys didn't date,"

"You think so...I mean Pacifica were just friends, that's all," trying not to blush again.

"Okay, I am done with the teasing but seriously you know I think Dipper,"

"What?"

"That this is a sign of fate,"

"How could this be a sign of fate?"

"That you need more new friends Dipper,"

"Mabel I got plenty of friends I think I'm fine,"

"C'mon Dipper I wouldn't hurt to find other people that you can make friends with,"

"Mabel if we're to make more friends I don't think Gravity Falls is right choice seeing how we already meet everybody,"

The twins turn around the corner to see a large moving truck parked next to a red and white-colored house on the side of the road.

"You were saying Dipper," said Mabel

"That doesn't prove anything Mabel for all we know the person who could move in that house could be old men or some couple," said Dipper

Then coming out of the house was two older married couples in their early 40s opening up the truck. Dipper was about to tell Mabel 'I told you so' but then the garage door open and a teenage boy about Dipper and Mabele age came out. The boy was medium height; he has short messy spiky dirty blonde hair cut, green eyes; he wore a leather tan brown air force pilot bomber jacket with retro vintage badges, dark blue shirt, blue jeans, white socks, black and white shoes. The boy goes into the moving truck and grabs a box and went to the house.

"Wow he's a cutie," said Mabel

"I hope you're not going to try to redo your summer romance plan again Mabel," said Dipper

"Please Dipper I have mature, and I have gotten over my boy crazy phase,"

"The boy crazy phase yes but the mature part no you still watch that kid show ultimate puppy,"

"That because that dog is so cute," as she remembers the cute cartoon corgi trying to keep his chewing bone clean but she gets back to reality "we should we welcome him to Gravity Falls Dipper,"

"fine but this still does not prove anything,"

Dipper and Mabel walk to the red and white house. The two got the attention of the new kid who was about to get another box from the truck.

"Can I help?" said the new kid.

"Hello I'm Mabel this is my twin brother Dipper, and we would like to welcome you to Gravity Falls," said Mabel

"Hello and welcome to the town," said Dipper waving his hands

"Thanks," said the new kid

"So what's your name?" said Mabel

"Wes, Wes Carpenter,"

"Wes cool name,"

"So where did you move from Wes?" said Dipper

"Seattle we move because of my dad's job is close to this town,"

"What is it like in Seattle?" said Mabel

"It's a great place except for the rain, the cold, and the Mariners,"

"The Mariners?"

"It's a baseball team, Mabel," said Dipper

"And they suck,"

Mabel was about to ask Wes another question, but her phone buzzed, and she looks to see a text message from Pacifica Mabel, then she thought of paring Dipper and Pacifica, so she has no time to lose.

"Well, it's nice talking to you, Wes, but me and my brother I gotta go bye," Mabel quickly grabs Dipper's hands before he could say goodbye to Wes as they went to Pacifica.

"Huh, those two are weird, but they seem nice," Wes thought as he grabs the box from the moving truck and head into the house.

He sees his parents trying to carry an old vase into their new living room Wes goes to his new bedroom he set the box down onto the floor, and he sits down on a large box, and he looks up at the ceiling.

"I wonder what this town got to offer," Wes thought as he wonders about the town of Gravity Falls.


	2. Chapter 2

On the next day, Dipper was in the Mystery Shack watching Tv on a recliner chair bored out of his mind. With him still thinking that he explored every mystery or strange thing that's in Gravity Falls and most of his old friends were busy for the day. Then Mabel walks in the room, putting a stick of gum in her mouth. Dipper leans up from his chair.

"Hey Mabel," said Dipper

"Hey Dipper," said Mabel

"So you doing anything right now?"

"Yeah, I'm going to hang out with Grenda and Candy at the mall for the day,"

"Oh," Dipper lean back on the chair

"Jeez, you look bored,"

"I got nothing to do or anything interesting is happening,"

"How about you go find a mystery to uncover?"

"There is nothing left to explore, and everybody else is busy,"

Then an idea pops into Mabel's head, "why don't you ask the new kid Wes to hang out with you?"

"Mabel we just met yesterday for all I know Wes could be a jerk,"

"Keyword could besides you show him around the town better yet you can show him Gravity Falls weird side,"

Dipper smile "and tell him what to do if come across something dangerous,"

"See you got something to do and you can make a new friend,"

"You're still on this me making new friends thing huh,"

"Yep until you made a new friend, in this case, Wes is the answer,"

Dipper get out from the recliner "I guess we'll see Mabel,"

Dipper walks out of the Mystery Shack and heads toward the suburbs he reaches to Wes's house. The moving truck was gone, and there was a Ford pick-up truck and chevy malibu on the driveway. Dipper went to the front door of the house and rang the doorbell the open to a woman with dark brown hair, orange collar shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes.

"Hello, how can I help you?" said the women

"Um yes is Wes here?" said Dipper

"Yes, and who you might be?"

"I'm Dipper Dipper pine my sister, and I met Wes yesterday,"

"Oh! Dipper Wes did talk about you and sister welcoming him to this town that was so nice of you two,"

"No problem,"

"I guess I have to introduce myself. I'm Miss Carptern Wes's mom," extends her hand for a handshake, and Dipper shakes it "I'll go get Wes for you," closes the door. Fifty-second later the door and Wes is on the other side of it with his mom "now if you stay out late you have to call me okay Wes,"

"I will," said Wes stepping out of the house

"Have fun you two," closes the door

"So," said Dipper

"so," said Wes putting his hand into his jacket pocket

"Wes, if you don't mind, I can show you around the town and hangout..if you want to?"

"Sure why not," Wes give Dipper a smile

"Really?"

"Yeah, I got nothing else to do except reading my comics so I might as well hit the town that I'm staying in,"

"Okay then let's go,"

Dipper and Wes go into town Dipper show Wes well-known places like Greasy Diner, the arcade, movie theater, the town pool, the town mall, and Big Gunz Laser Tag.

"This town isn't half bad," said Wes

"Even better the town has something better," said Dipper who smile

"And that would be?"

"Mysteries and weirdness,"

"What do you mean?"

"See Gravity Falls has a strange assortment of creatures or things that could blow your mind,"

Wes chuckled "c'mon Dipper you're pulling my leg,"

"I'm not,"

"If this town is full of strange and weird things, then why has any of it pop up on the internet or the news about the new?"

"Because no one wouldn't believe it or got the footage of it,"

"Like me,"

"I can show you something that you have never seen before to prove you wrong,"

Wes raised an eyebrow and chuckled again "okay you're on where are we going?"

"To the woods,"

Dipper and Wes head into the woods of Gravity Fall to find something that Wes has never seen before. Having three years of experience, Dipper knows the places the best place to find weird things.

"so Dipper how long you have been living in Gravity Falls?" said Wes

"Actually I don't live here Mable, and I come to visit this town every summer since we were twelve,"

"Wow, you must like this town then,"

"We had many memories here,"

Dipper and Wes search for the woods, anything strange, and they haven't come across it yet.

"Ready to call this a day," said Wes

"No way Wes it just takes a while before we come across anything weird,"

"Sure," Wes roll his eyes

Then they see something moving in the bushes and making noise.

"See what did I tell you," said Dipper

"It could be a rabbit or a deer Dipper so let's just see," said Wes

Then coming out of the bushes was a Gremlobins eating a deer. Wes felt like crapping in his pants but luckily didn't eat anything.

"You were right Dipper," said Wes

"Yes I am, but we need to run, NOW!" said Dipper as he and Dipper runs from the Gremlobins how started to chase them

"I never thought I would be running away from whatever that thing is,"

"It's a Gremlobins we just have somewhere to hide,"

Then Wes see a barn next to a large open field "we go in there," West point the farm out to Dipper

The two boys enter the barn and close the barn door behind them. They took a breather for a moment.

"Is there anything else I should know about Gravity Falls Dipper,"

"A ton but let save that when we get out of the woods,"

Wes and Dipper look around the farm to see old farm tools, antique devices, weird items, and something significant that under a sheet in the middle of the barn.

"Have you been here before, Dipper?" said Wes

"No, I haven't this is all new to me," said Dipper

Wes goes to the object in the middle of the barn "let's take a look at what is under here; help me, Dipper?"

Wes and Dipper pull back the sheet to see under it were a 2018 Ford Gt that had blue and silver paint job the car looked to modify the two boys' jaws hit the floor and on what they discover with so many questions on there mind.


	3. Chapter 3

Dipper and Wes look at the Ford GT. They still cannot believe that a sports car that looks brand new is in a barn at the end of the woods in Gravity Falls. The car had a blue and silver paint job; at the end of the vehicle were cooling vents, wires, and a strange white tube on top of the car engine.

"I cannot believe we found this car in some random barn," said Wes

"The biggest question is, where did this car and the barn come from in the first place? I never saw either before," said Dipper

"Are you sure maybe someone put these things here before you came to Gravity Falls this summer,"

"Maybe,"

Wes looks back at the car "I wonder whoever left the car left the keys as well?"

"Wes I know what you are thinking and not a good thing to take this car out of this barn,"

"Why not, Dipper?"

"Because for all we know this car could be dangerous or belong to someone who could have criminals past,"

"You do have a point how about we just take a look inside no harm in it," Wes goes to the driver side door and Dipper fellow

Wes opens the driver side door, and the two teens see inside of the car had three digital clocks stack on one another on the dashboard, a fire extinguisher at the bottom side of the passenger floor; a laptop replacing the cup holder with cable wires attached to it; last was a black tablet on the driver seat.

"Hm a tablet," said Dipper who grabs the tablet from the car seat to see it completely black on both end expect a white button on the bottom of the tablet

"What sort of tablet is it?" said Wes

"Don't know," Dipper press the white button and blue hologram of a head pops up

"Woah!"

The green head started to speak to the two boys "this recording of Doctor Lewis on May the fifth in the year of 2018 I have hidden my third-time machine in the town of Gravity Falls with no one the wiser,"

"Time Machine!" said both Dipper and Wes

"I don't know when I'll get back to this car, but I do know I hope no one is going to find it I fear what would happen if it has fallen to the wrong hands or worse I must go got other important things to do with time not being on my side," the head disappear, and the tablet turns off

"Wow we found a time machine Dipper," said Wes

"Yeah not the first time I found something that travels to the past or the future, said Dipper

"You did?"

"Yes, and it leads to some serious consequences I think we might leave the car alone,"

"C'mon Dipper we got to see this thing work you know want to,"

"Wes you heard what said,"

"Yeah but I'm not going to do anything stupid like changing the past I just want to take a look at the past or the future,"

Dipper gives some thoughts about Wes and the time machine and said "all right we'll see if this car can travel back in time,"

"Yes,"

"But we can't do it right now we need some supplies in case things go wrong, so we need to get back here tomorrow night with the supplies,"

"And the supplies would be?"

"Radiation suit, a video camera, and the first aid kit,"

"Radiation suit, where do we get that?"

"I know a friend how might have one,"

"Alright I got a video camera at home I can burrow,"

"I got the first aid kit as well,"

"Great I'll give you my phone number so we can text,"

"Good idea Wes and my sister have your phone number she probably wants to talk to you,"

"Sure I guess," Wes shows Dipper his phone number and Dipper text it down on his phone

"I think it's safe to go out of the barn now,"

Dipper and Wes walked out of the barn to see the monster that was chasing them were long gone.

Wes look at the time on his phone "we'll Dipper gave me an exciting day,"

"No problem,"

"I gotta get back home see you tomorrow,"

"Do you need help on getting woods,"

"No, I think I got it,"

Dipper and Wes get out of the forest, and they head back to their homes. Dipper gets back to the mystery shack to be only greeted by Mabel, who was grinning from ear to ear.

"So Dipper how was hanging out with your new friend?" said Mabel

"Mabel we're not friends yet, and It was good," said Dipper

"So what you guys do?"

"I show him around town, and we found a car in a barn in the forest,"

"What! Why would a barn be in a forest,"

"Well this wants to hide the car he thought the forest would be a good idea Wes and I are going back to it tomorrow,"

"Really? Can I come since it was my idea to have you two hanging out,"

"Hm, I'll ask Wes and also here Wes phone number I know you would ask me for it," Dipper shows Mabel Wes phone number

"Dipper you're the best," Mabel put Wes phone number on her phone

"I just hope this time machine isn't going to lead into any trouble," Dipper thought to himself as tomorrow is going to be something he'll never forget


End file.
